


Newly ignited

by Rattrina



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rattrina/pseuds/Rattrina
Summary: After failing to attend a victory celebration Bernadette is paid a visit by Edelgard.Say Hi and make requests or chat to me on Twitter @moonfireserpent
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Bernadetta von Varley
Kudos: 17





	Newly ignited

Edelgard hesitated as she stood outside Bernadetta's room. She had shouted at her for refusing to come out of her hotel room to join the victory celebrations. On reflection, trying to force Bernie to come out and addressing her with profane language was an abuse of her Imperial powers. She actually referred the outburst and wanted to apologize. "Bernie?" She spoke softly as she gave the door a gentle tap. "It is me El. I am sorry about last night. Could I come in and walkabout it? " There was the sound of rustling from inside before a timid voice spoke. "You are coming to kill me! I knew it, I knew it, you are mad. Let me compose my obituary. "

Edelgard shook her head in slight frustration at the melodramatic reaction. That girl had a curious mind with a wild and paranoid imagination. "I promise I haven't come to kill you. Please let me in."

There was a moment's silence before the reportable turned and the violet eyes cutie with touseled hair peered round the door. "You promise?" She needed confirmation that she wasn't going to perish before she could remove the door as a barrier.

" I promise. " Edelgard replied with sincerity and to her relief Bernie believes her and let her within. "Sorry I am not dressed. I haven't been awake long." Bernie watched Edelgard with nervous anticipation , expecting to be disciplined. 

Edelgard's eyes slowly started to undress the slender girl hungrily. Bernie was dress in a lavender silk chemist which had thin straps over her sculptures shoulders, a lady V neckline which teased her palm sized reward with nipples erect from the cold. It was sensual how the silky fabric floated over the breasts, teasing the outline of her nipples. Edelgard's eyes followed the silhouette downwards as the skimmed in to her shapely waist and over her perky buttocks and hips. The revealing genuine displayed her supple thighs perfectly. It could all of Edelgard's self restraint to stop her from just ravishing the girl. This was Bernie, she couldn't just grab her. She needed to be sensual and considerate to win her over. 

"I am sorry for shouting at you. That was very disrespectful of me. Would you accept my apology?" Edelgard sat on the end of the bed and reached for Bernie's hand. She tenderly stroked the slender hands. She couldn't believe that such beautiful feminine hands could use a bow so skilfully . 

"Oh no you have nothing to be sorry about. I was being stupid again. I am sorry if I ruined your party." Bernie fidgeted nervously, still certain she was going to be scolded. She was surprised when Edelgard gently pulled her into her lap and started to come her fingers through her hair. 

"You didn't ruin my party sweetheart. I never let to hurt you. In future I will be kinder to you. I want to be kind now, and tender, and affectionate." Edelgard's hand stroked Bernie's cheek before her thumb ran along her bottom lip.

"I like kindness, tenderness and affection." Bernie chuckled in her charming girlish manner. " I don't get many hugs, so this is nice. You are very warm. "

"I am glad." Edelgard's fingers smoothed down Bernie's neck to her shoulder strap which she slid off her shoulder to expose her left breast. With her hand she cupped the supple breast and caressed the nipple with her thumb. Bernie gasped as a tingle of pleasure oozed from her breast throughout her body. It was unlike everything she had felt before. Edelgard pressed feathery kisses along her collarbone. Bernie cooed softly as she exposed her neck, and let her eyes dreamily fall shut as she played with strands of Edelgard's ethereal locks. 

Edelgard kisses up Bernie's throat until their lips met. Their lips danced together, a light sucking of lip and coiling of tongue. "Instead of fear I am going to make you feel really good.I am going to devour your juicy pussy and finger you until you come for me. Oh yes Bernadette I am going to make you dripping wet." 

Edelgard flicked her hair out of her face. After a few deep breaths to compose herself he started to suck and pull at her nibble making clearly audible slurping and "mmmm" sounds. With parted lips Bernie's breaths were ragged as her heart balanced rapidly in her cheek. Her pussy rubbed with horniness as moisture built up in her white panties with the cute violet bow. 

As she continued to tease Bernie Brest with her tongue Edelgard's hand ventured into the damp panties. "You are a randy thing" She purred as she slid her finger between Bernie's delicate pink slit until she started to massage her clot in a circular motion. Governor's breaths became higher in pitch , her legs twitched as her stomach tightened a nd anus blinked. Every now and again Edelgard scooped up Bernie drizzle as lubrication and continue to stimulate the clitoris. 

"Oh my, oh my El!!!" Bernie squealed as her legs shivered uncontrollably and her hot and bothered body flailed . Edelgard increased the ferocity of her massage as he applied more pressure. She used her arms as chains to hug Bernie still. Ernie was so aroused that Edelgard's fingers made a sloshing sound as they worked her up to orgasm. 

Bernie's toes curled and her hands felt the need to grip Edelgard's red jacket as tight as possible. Her pussy felt like a bomb seconds from an explosion. The pleasure build up was so intense that it hurt in a enjoyable way. Soon she squirted over Edelgard, leaving a damp patch on her clothing. 

"I am so sorry. I will clean your clothing." Bernie spoke in panic as she struggled to catch her breath.

"No need to apologise. Just open your legs and let devour your juicy pussy." Edelgard laid Bernie back into the bed and rolled her knickers down her legs. With her broad flat tongue she went in for her first taste. Bernie was full of flavour, so sweet, so juicy and intoxicating like a rare vintage of wine. Gluttony was ravenous as she desired to drink Bernie dry, she buried her mouth in the delicious folds. Juice soaked her lips, her chin and the top of her nose; the mess made her burn with desire. Her tongue was a ballerina performing pirouettes in response to the gasps and coos.Bernie performed her own dirty dance as she ground into Edelgard's face, needily, desperately, yearning for Edelgard to drive her wild.

Like a flame her tongue flicked over Bernie's jewel as she buried two fingers deep inside. Moans soon built to frenzied shrieks as Edelgard pumped and curled her finger. What a eager thing Bernie was as her slit swallowed Edelgard's fingers with tightness. Edelgard's sucked on the clitoris and continued to dig her fingers in ever deeper. Bernie grappled and pulled Edelgard's hair as she grew feverish with pleasure. Her cheeks were a rosy hue as a blush of sensual pink coloured her breasts. Bernie's nipples were swollen and hard with arousal. There was no choice but to grab the frame of the bed as her whole body felt ready to launch. Then came relief as she soaked Edelgard's wrists and face. She let her body sink back into the mattress as she slowly panted. Edelgard covered her up with a blanket and would stay by her side until she regained her composure.


End file.
